extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaric Bessas
Søren Kierkegaard '''is a Bio-Morph explorer, intellect, sociologist, moralist, interventionist, war veteran, and the protagonist of '''Testament, acting as the Bio-Morph of Denmark. An ardent believer in Bio-Morph imperialism, he spearheaded the extension of the Bio-Morph Empire across the galaxy through his numerous explorations of uncharted systems believing the notion any and all can live in peaceful prosperity. A mindset set forth by Belus V. In 1848, he led an exploration team in the Sol system, discovering the human race. He created the Earth Exploration Committee (later Human Readiness Committee) to study in hopes alien contact could uplift them as a client race. This long planned exploration would never see full fruition. In 1849 Søren successfully led a crew of 197 Bio-Morph's against a Skeke regiment who were planning on exterminating all life within the system to prevent the Morph's from gaining a possible ally. Despite having secured victory against the Skeke empire, the empire still continued the path to deliberate collapse and was replaced with an isolated authoritarian system. He was stripped of his legal authorization to continue the Earth Exploration Committee when the Self-Determination Act's 1854 protocol was signed by Cyrus. Søren later experienced a falling out with him regarding the successor state of the Empire, the expulsion of non-Morph's from the home systems, and the publication of the Cyrus-Instan Agreement. In response to the creation of the Bio Administration, he left the home system with a 2.4 billion diaspora to find refuge elsewhere. Starting the Morph Schism with himself being labeled the face of the diaspora. Biographical Notes It is unknown of Søren's real name, parents' identities, date of birth, or exact age. He personally chose his name after reading the book Either/Or ''written by the Danish philosopher '''Søren Aabye Kierkegaard', a human he avidly admired, during a routine exploration of Northern Europe (Denmark 1848). Before this he was simply known as Pasha 'when he was a intellectual student of Anshan Cyrus and Lala Leonie. Both were his caretakers. He was born just one year before Belus V's abdication. At an advanced age he served many emperors/empresses. Most notably Anu Fera. History Sol system and humanity discovery Then known as Pasha, leading a group of others on a exploration trip, went into uncharted territory in No-Man's Land. The first several planets are charted as uninhabited. The third ring of the solar system shows life-signs on the worlds major continents on the planet scanner. Curious of this, he places his teleportation coordinates at exactly 56° 11′ 0″ N, 9° 33′ 6″ E. Landing in the recently settled region of Silkeborg, Denmark. Pasha used his cloaking to look for potential people to morph in to. He would later locate the city of Copenhagen further east of his original landing. Before returning back to orbit to relay his findings, he purchased a book using duplicated danish coins from his device. And a full alphabet of Danish language. First Galactic War Just one year after the commission of the Earth Exploration Committee, members received notice that the Skeke Empire had invaded the independent systems. Refusing to leave the still recently discovered humanity to a horrid fate, Søren, despite the EEC's small personnel, worked to create a sizable force and defense in the event of an invasion. The prospect of assistance was shot down by the fact how far the system was from any of the Morph colonies or independent states to give additional aid against a possible invasion. Although the location given how far it was from the main battles, this proved beneficiary to the Morph's stationed there since most of the fighting took place at the Morph-Skeke border and the upper-left independent areas. Despite that a regiment was indeed sent to the system after collecting information of Morph's exploring an uncharted system under the assumption a non-spaceflight race was to be uplifted as reinforcements for the empire. The crew of the Transvaal disabled the ship. Kierkegaard along with Carrington Wells, Lala Leonie, and Malem Rasis took the bridge. Post-Galactic War Decolonization and First Clashes Kierkegaard oversaw the last of the decolonization. The Marduk homeworld, Ninurta was granted independence. Other issues such as the Nergalian Civil War started by Bahadur Behnam, a former associate of the EEC and ''Gente-Verde of the planet, plus the ''Gente-Azul ''population of Ninlil rebelling Yatha rule due to discrimination were outside official morph jurisdiction. Kierkegaard would listen to news broadcasts of such events happening Cyrus took control over the interim government of Mergen. Ascendant Leader Jeres was killed from a orbital strike that struck Mergen's capital building. Placing Cyrus as next in the line of succession. Disputes between him and Kierkegaard over methods on how to deal with the current situation started arising. First that non-morph's were being deported en masse due to clashes between monarchists and liberals. Something Kierkegaard found baffling. He left his office to continue his work on humanity, only to be told that he signed the Self-Determination Act's 1854 protocol. Preventing him from finishing his work. Then baffled now disappointed in Cyrus. Th only assurance Kierkegaard would get is that a protectorate would be established around the system. But no word of human existence would enter earshot of the GA. Leaving Nerthus The non-morph population gone. Kierkegaard joined the diaspora hoping to flee Mergen for Epione. Before leaving, Cyrus requested he take care of Quaneisha Vega. A intellectual disciple of his. Also joining him halfway to the ship would Lala Leonie, Carrington Wells to the mercenaries Ivanov Stephashin and Valentina Sara, followed him to Epione. However annoyed by Kadri Nero Qadir, Kaiya Nozomi, Yuli and Genesis Zenahir, and Thomas Elliot's wishes to stay. Bahadur Behnam, would unfortunately be forced to stay in order to avoid an execution sentence from the GA. On the ship to Epione, he joyfully reunited with other members of the EEC. Being Hans Bayer, Malem Rasis, Zabel Patil, and Paien Urbain. Caught off guard by Urbain who kept his french accent from the EEC study. Duursaam Ricardo contacted him. Notifying him he was waiting for everyone at the Saor sector. As the ship left Nerthus, Kierkegaard took one last look at the didoli space border. Feeling he and many others will never return. Trivia * As stated above, Søren takes his name from the Danish philosopher '''Søren Aabye Kierkegaard, who was known to have been the first existential philosopher. Much of Søren's own character is based around him. Other figures include civil rights activist Martin Luther King, Jr '''and missionary '''David Livingstone. * Kierkegaard's birth year coincides with the Viking Age of Denmark. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Original Content Category:Characters